


Beacon Hills: NO CIVILIAN ADMITTANCE

by Myztic Art (MyzticMyanMoon)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fan Comics, Fanart, GFY, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs, Sporadic Updates, Weapons Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyzticMyanMoon/pseuds/Myztic%20Art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beacon Hill Base is home to a whole new class of soldier. </p><p>                               UNIT:  Para Assault Command      MISSION:  Kill </p><p>                                                    CALL SIGN:   P.A.C.K.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. It will be a mix of FanArt and Fic. The 'tags' will be updated with each chapter when they are completed. This is the only warning you will get [other than the tags].
> 
> KEEP AN EYE ON THE TAGS! 
> 
> I will only be updating when the chapters are complete, so the art may arrive first. It all depends.

* * *

[ ](http://s1300.photobucket.com/user/Zabi_Dee/media/Mobile%20Uploads/40E20D5D-BD58-4E44-876B-1DA9B71D118D_zpsyaito7yk.jpg.html)

* * *

 


	2. SNAFU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origin
> 
> 1940s: acronym from situation normal: all fouled (or fucked ) up .

**SNAFU** [snaˈfuː,ˈsnafuː/] 

noun: **snafu** ; plural noun: **snafus**

  1. **1**.

a confused or chaotic state; a mess.

"an enormous amount of my time was devoted to untangling sna




adjective: **snafu**

  1. **1**.

in utter confusion or chaos.

"our refrigeration plant is snafu"




verb: **snafu** ; 3rd person present: **snafus** ; past tense: **snafued** ; past participle: **snafued** ; gerund or present participle: **snafuing**

  1. **1**.

throw (a situation) into chaos.

"you ignored his orders and snafued everything"




* * *

 

            

 

* * *

 


End file.
